Happily Ever After's Hard To Find
by Anieshwa
Summary: Post Graham's death. Rumpilstilskin remembers who he is. Emma realizes what she must do to lift the curse off the remaining people, however, is she willing to make the sacrifice? Can she really leave those still alive behind?
1. Emma's Surrender

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.

*Emma's POV*

I knew I was destined to die young. It was inevitable really. What could I do to stop it? My biological parents dumped me on the side of the road. My adoptive parents abused me until the day I ran to Storybrooke. Even in Storybrooke things were constantly at the edge of my vision, looming like a dark cloud I could never escape. Until one day when I noticed the cloud over the people that had grown to become my family. I learned quickly that I alone could stop the clouds, could make them forever leave my newfound loved ones alone. But nothing lasts forever, no matter how much you want it to.

I had to save my family, whatever the cost, but no one could have foreseen the price of saving them. I felt the weight of this realization hit me and I almost buckled over with the force of it. I walked forward a step before hesitating at the threshold of the castle ruins. My breath was coming in short pants and I knew I was on the verge of hyperventilation but I couldn't stop. I heard a chuckle and I looked up and into the eyes of the Dark One.

"You knew you couldn't avoid me forever Emma. Just think though, as soon as you give up, the ones you love will be safe. Isn't that what you want? Or are you too scared? I would understand if you just couldn't give up, Emma, no one would blame you." she said in a slightly mocking tone. I sucked in a shaky breath before starting my rebuttal.

"I can't allow you to kill them. If I go with you, if I give up, will you really leave them be? You'll stop trying kill them? Taking me will pay for my mother's debt?" I asked as tears welled in my eyes.

Regina smirked an evil grin, "Of course dear. You have my word."

"Then you wouldn't mind signing a document, a promise if you will?" I said trying to sound braver than I felt.

"Of course. Whatever appeases you." she said with slotted eyes. I gulped before signaling my comrade to step forward. She hissed in displeasure when he comes into view and I can't help the shot of pleasure that spreads through my veins. "What is this? How dare you bring him here! You repulsive girl!"

"If you really meant what you said then you won't have a problem signing a document with him now will you?" I felt my legs tremble under her glare, but thankfully Rumplestilskin stepped forward. His snakelike eyes sparkled with delight at her discomfort as he snapped a document into existence. "Now be a dearie and sign so the little one will be happy. We wouldn't want to upset her with violence between the two of us now would we?" he said holding a quill to her.

She glared at him before snatching the pen and signing. "There you little snake. Now get out. The girl is mine." I turned towards Rumplestilskin and he met my eyes sadly. "Thank you for everything. You've been a great friend. Make sure Mary-Margaret knows she was... Tell her she was like family." I said before hugging him and walking across the threshold and into the waiting hands of the Dark One.

*Mary-Margaret's POV*

I was worried. I almost always was ever since Emma came to Storybrooke, and I didn't know why. I was constantly worrying about where she was and why she was out so late. I felt protective of her, maybe unnecessarily but I just couldn't stop the feelings that kept surfacing.

I stood in the living room waiting for her to come home, biting my lower lip. Where could she be? I turned to her box that still sat upon the table in the living room and picked up the beautiful baby blanket embroidered with her name. It looked so familiar, but so foreign at the same time. I sighed, hugging the blanket to my chest and inhaling it's scent before images flashed into my head, leaving me gasping. Emma was mine. She was my daughter, just like Henry said; just like she said. I remembered everything and I felt sick as I remembered all the things Regina had put Emma through since she arrived in town. At first it was because she was threatened at the thought of losing Henry; but then it was because of me. Because she knew Emma was my daughter, the one destined to bring about her downfall. Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of everything Emma had done trying to get me to remember who I was. She had tried desperately to get my memory to return, to get James -well David- and I back together. To jog one of our memories, to get a family. All this time I had been talking about her family with her and I was her family. My heart clenched at the thought of all she had been hiding. I was going to make up for that as soon as she got home.

My thoughts were interrupted as someone began frantically knocking on my door. The worst immediately flashed into my mind as I walked to the door. What if Emma were hurt? What if Regina did something to her while she was trying to come home? I opened my door to none other then Rumplestilskin, and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing here Rumplestilskin? Where's Emma?" I was scared, the fear made my voice crack and I silently cursed myself.

"The little one is gone. She has joined the Dark One, surrendered so that all of you might live, your highness." he said with a bow, but not the sarcastic one he usually addressed Regina with.

"No! She... She can't. I just remembered... I can't lose her before I really have her back. We have to do something..." I said as tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't imagine sweet Emma alone with Regina if her powers were truly restored. Emma was so strong, but Regina and her powers... I knew the kind of damage they could do to a human. And Emma was so frail, so tiny; she wasn't half as big as she thought she was. "Rumplestilskin, please where did she go? Where did she take my daughter?" I was sounding desperate, but I still couldn't shake the scenarios of what Regina could do to Emma.

"Your highness. I was sent here to tell you sometime for the little one. She wishes you to know that you, well Mary-Margaret, were like her family. I'm not supposed to tell you where she is until it is too late for you to stop what must happen. The little one made me swear it." he said with a pained and guilty expression.

I felt anger swell within my chest. How was it possible that she had thought of every possible thing? Her decision had been rash, but her actions surrounding it were so precise and careful? It wasn't right! "When will it be too late?" I asked, fear making itself a known knot in my stomach.

He looked down at his watch before replying, "Right about now." 


	2. Into The Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.

*Emma's POV*

I tried not to show how scared I really was. I tried to hide the hesitance of my steps, the quiver of my lips. But Regina must have known how scared I was. She spent what felt like hours leading me through a winding maze of tunnels beneath the castle ruins, and laughed as she poked and prodded me only to have me flinch away from her. That was over now. I stood on the stone altar looking out upon those in the town sided with the evil enchantress at my side, my mind reliving Graham's death. My heart constricted in loss at the thought, and I was thankful that I could see him again soon.

"My minions, my friends, today is the day that we forever beat true love, fate, and happily ever afters. Today we prove that love always has a price. And today, today that price is the ultimate price, life. So rejoice with me as we take away the most precious thing Snow White has, the living ray of hope for those mindless zombies of love!" Regina said raising the knife over her head.

I closed my eyes and held my breathe as I sat on my knees waiting for the blow, but a scream stopped the knife's downward path, and made my eyes snap open. "No! Regina stop! Please! Regina just let her go!" Mary-Margaret's voice cut through the cheering, through the sound of my pounding heart.

"Ah,ah,ah. The girl is rightfully mine. I signed a contract with our dear Rumpelstiltskin. The contract is as legal as can be. And binding. Leave me to my business Mary-Margaret, the girl is not your concern." Regina snarled in response to the interruption.

To my amazement Mary-Margaret didn't back down. "Regina, that girl is my daughter and I want you to let. Her. Go." the look on Mary-Margaret's face made my heart constrict with hope that I'd live through this.

"Oh look who's got their memory back. Too bad it's so awfully late in the game Snow." and it was with that, that Regina pressed the knife into my neck and jerked. Blood spurted from my neck as I fell forward, my eyes locked on my mother's. The darkness swirled around me and Graham's face came into my vision right before my eyes closed forever.

MPOV:

"Emma! No! Emma no! Hold on, we're getting help, please hold on. Emma!" I screamed shoving past Regina to get to Emma. I picked her up and cradled her as best I could. She fell out of consciousness but slipped back in.

"Mo...m. I... Sorr...y." she gasped, blood spurting everywhere in the process. She tried to say something else but choked as she coughed up blood.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's okay. You don't have to apologize. You're going to be okay." I said, tears streaming down my face in rivers as I tried to soothe her. She cried too, blood tinged tears as she coughed up more blood, and I couldn't do anything but smooth her hair down and pray that help would be here in time. Her eyes fluttered erratically as she tried to focus on me, but she coughed more blood onto me and herself before her breathing slowed. Tears poured down my face and onto her as she finally let go. 


	3. Limbo

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, or the characters…. Please review!

EPOV:

I sat up slowly, my stiff muscles making me wince at the effort. Everything was too bright and my eyes were refusing to open against the lights. When I could finally look around everything looked the same as it had when I lost consciousness. Except for the fact I was sitting beside my mother hugging my body and crying.

That was the first thing that tipped me off to my current state. The other was the person attached to the outstretched hand helping me up. As soon as I saw his face my knees buckled and I would have fallen right back down had he not caught me.

I started sobbing and he gently pulled me against his chest. I had never felt this emotionally drained, nor had I ever felt so overwhelmed. "Em, I know this is all a bit to take in, but you have to calm down. You don't have much time." he said rubbing my arms trying to soothe me. "T-time for what? I'm dead. You're dead Graham. I f-failed." I said through my tears as I clutched his shirt.

He hugged me tightly. "Emma, you're not one hundred percent dead. This is limbo. You still have decisions to make that will impact everyone else. Even me. This is where the spirits whose life's journey and destiny wasn't fulfilled go. You stay here until you do what you have to do, whether that be to guide another spirit, wait on a spirit to come guide you, or to immediately go back to your body to work; this is where you wait. Emma, Snow needs you. Everyone needs you. They can't even dream of defeating Regina without you there." It was then that I yanked away from him.

"You want me to go back? Regina has already killed me once! I felt the blood spurt from my own neck. I can't... I can't go back. I just can't." I said quietly, turning away from him. He pulled me back into an embrace.

"Emma, sweetheart I know how terrible that is. I went through the same thing. I could feel Regina squeezing my heart. And I know that what hurt worse was standing there and watching you scream for help and trying to save me when it was already too late. But I had to watch. I couldn't go anywhere and I couldn't tell you to leave. Just like with Snow right now. But if you hurry it won't be too late for her. Emma go to her. She just got her daughter back and now she's going to lose you right after she got her memory back. Em, that will break her."

"I... I don't want to go back though. I'm so tired of fighting. Regina is too strong, and I'm so tired of pretending different. I didn't have a great chance of beating her with you. And without you? I might as well stay here. At least here... At least you're here... I can't lose you again." I sniffles into his chest. He sighed heavily, "Emma that's exactly what you're doing to your mother. She can't loose you again Emma. If she does... Then she'll be here sooner than she should."

I closed my eyes as his words fought my brain. I knew he was right... But still. Just the thought of leaving him again felt like I was being stabbed in my heart. "I'm scared." I said looking up at him. He smiled sadly and gently touched my face. "I know, but that's alright. You won't be alone. And you CAN do this. I believe in you."

I looked down, away from his face. "I don't want to do this without you. I don't want to be without you again. It hurt so much." I said as tears poured down my face. He gently wiped them away. "I know. There's been a few days when I wasn't sure I could last anymore without you. I promise though, if you go back, it won't hurt like that forever." he said sadly before pressing his face into my hair. I took a deep hiccuping breath before speaking, "I'll go."

He smiled at me, though the pain in his eyes was evident. "I knew you would. Be careful, princess." he whispered before leaning to press a gentle kiss to my forehead.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground, my eyes slowly opening. When I focused on the face above me everything hit full force. My neck and head throbbed with pain and I groaned, "Mom?"


	4. The Return

**Disclaimer: Sorry it has taken so long to update! Here's chapter four, hope it was worth the wait! I own nothing but my ideas!**

**EPOV:**

"Mom?" I asked as Mary Margaret hugged me to her and sobbed. "Oh, thank God. I thought I had lost you. Don't you ever do that to me again." She said as she squeezed me tighter. "Um…. Mom….. I can't breathe…" I choked.

She immediately loosens her grip but looks at me intently. "What were you thinking? Why would you ever do that to me?! Emma…. My Emma. I almost lost you before I ever had you back. Promise me you will not try to self-sacrifice yourself again." I sigh and roll my eyes. "But mom, if I hadn't done it then…" she cuts me off before I can even really get started. "I don't care. Promise me."

"Fine. I promise. I just wanted to say that I knew she was going to kill me, but here it doesn't matter. I did nothing wrong. I was totally innocent and any innocent blood shed here shall come back or some crap like that. I don't know. It was in some book I found researching the area. All part of my master plan. I just didn't think she would be so slow about killing me. I thought ZIP! A little magic and I would fall down dead, no big deal…" I say shrugging.

She pulls me against her again. "You're a nut case, you know that." I smile broadly at her. "Yeah, I know. I wasn't expecting to see Graham in the in-between. It's been two months since his death. He should have moved on by now, shouldn't he?" She frowns and cocks her head to the side. "There is only reason I can think of that that boy would still be in limbo for. If I'm right, things are about to change."

And with that she helped me off the ground, slowly and took me home to rest, and plot the next step in our plan against Regina.

**GPOV:**

"Why didn't you tell her why you were here warrior?" A slithery voice questioned as a woman stepped into view. I turned away from her. "Because, if I told her that and you didn't actually send me back then I will have broken her heart all over again. I'd rather her be surprised if I get to go back then in agony if I don't."

Eos laughed and changed shape into a little girl. "But you wouldn't want her to think that she was all alone in this would you warrior?"

I turned towards her angrily. "I am no warrior. Not yet at least. Let me go back and I will be. What is your game plan here?"

She gave me a sharp look. "Don't speak like that to me, warrior. I have no game plan. Not really. I'll send you back warrior. Just remember that I was merciful this time. The next time you meet me, I may not be so kind." And the world spun off into darkness.

**EPOV:**

That night I tried very hard to fall asleep. My mom offered to stay with me so that I wouldn't have nightmares but I sent her off. What was the point in us both being deprived of sleep? I knew that every time I closed my eyes all I would see was flashbacks of the day's events.

It was about three in the morning when I hear someone knock on our front door. I considered pretending I hadn't heard it, scared for a fraction of a second that it was Regina coming to seek revenge for my trick earlier in the day. Then I realized if that were the case, Regina would hardly be knocking on my mother's door.

I was walking out of my room when the person started banging incessantly on the door. Anger flaring I stormed into the living room, unlocked the door and flung it open. What I saw knocked the breath out of me and had me on the floor in tears in no time. "G…. Graham? Is that….. Oh my God…. Are you really…. Is that you?" I asked as I began sobbing into my hands.

He walked into the apartment, closed the door, and before I could process what was happening, had me against the door kissing me roughly. "Yes, it's me." He said before pressing his lips back to mine. I kissed him with a desperation I didn't realize I had. "Wha…. But how?" I whispered, afraid that if I spoke too loudly he would vanish again.

"I told you, people are only in the in-between if they have unfinished business. Well, you are my unfinished business." He said gruffly before pinning me between him and the door and kissing me again.


End file.
